Royal Space Academy
by Chibi Washuu1
Summary: Documenting the earlier years of Washu's life in the Royal Space Academy, everyone seems to be after Washu especially Kagato and her snake eyed IT teacher, but who really are the enemies? UPDATED WITH AUTHORS NOTE, POSSIBLE REWRITE
1. Friends Or Foes?

**Royal Space Academy **  


  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Washu, Clay, Tokimi or Kagato; they are copyright to Pioneer the great makers of Tenchi Muyo! All other characters such as the teachers are copyright to me.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Wow! You're gonna give my story a chance? Well this is basically filling in the gap of Washu's younger days that will link together some things from the show that were a little shrouded in mist. I warn you that this will be a LONG fic. If you don't like reading a lot then simply read bits at a time :P  
This is the result of someone who's up at 3am listening to Rock music (the same song for the last 8 endless hours!)  
I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  


Chapter 1

**  
  
. Friends or Foes? .  
  
Through the desolate silent space, one ship speeds towards the deepest depths of space. It is an old ship, not worth very much and made mostly of scrap. In the back a young red haired girl stares out of the window, breathing cold air onto the glass. This is the girl known as Washu at the age of no more than 15. She sighed and rubbed away the mark on the window. She walked silently through the ship to take one last look at what had been her home for many a year now but soon she would be around people her own age again.  
  
Washu walked onwards towards the main cockpit. Where a women of similar looks to her was sat watching on viewpoint the station that came into focus.  
  
"We're nearly there Washu..." She sighed.  
  
The station known as "Royal Space Academy." Began to dock their ship with hundreds maybe thousands of others.  
  
"Mom…I'm ready. I'm going to make dad proud."  
  
Washu hugged her mom tightly in an emotional embrace, they smiled at each other and Washu put her lipstick down and picked up her tattered suitcase, which was in the corner.  
  
"Washu…" Her mom thought.  
  
The ship docked into the station and they walked through the gigantic station filled with corridors and stairs almost everywhere. Washu followed her mom to the main desk where they found locations to the head's office. They took the glass elevator up and looked as students walked up and down the winding stairs. Just looking at them made Washu sick.  
  
The elevator stopped and looking through the glass she saw a boy (about her age) with blonde hair staying close to an elderly lady who Washu guessed to be his Mom. He had glittering amber eyes that shone through his blonde hair that covered them and a smile that told you that you could trust him with your life. The doors opened and they walked forward towards the door marked "Head's Office" The boy and his mom followed too. The two moms talked.  
  
"Oh hello. Is your son applying too?"  
  
"Yes, Yes he is."  
  
"Well this is my little Washu."  
  
"Mom! I'm not little! Hehe."  
  
"This here's Andrew, Andrew Clay."  
  
Washu smirked at Clay and he smiled back, flipping his hair aside to reveal his amber eyes more clearly. The four of them walked through the door and were greeted by the head looked very grim and stern, he itched his long beard a lot when he talked. He wore a threaded gold cape with fighting clothes of a different era. Washu found him very scary whereas Clay shook his hand and the head called him a "promising student" Washu who was hoping for the same gratitude was called a "Cutey"  
The mom's sat down and discussed several issues.   
  
"I get the feeling I've seen you before…" Washu's mom smirked.  
  
"Maybe in a newspaper. We've had several star students." He smiled  
  
"Yes. That's probably it…anyway…"  
  
After the mom's talked to the head, who the two newly enrolled students would call "Sir" from now on, they said their goodbyes and left the two children after a few emotional moments. They were allowed a maximum of 5 phone calls a week other than that they would not see each other again for quite some time.   
  
The head sighed and called over the intercom.  
  
"Grimshaw, please make your way to the heads office."  
  
They all sat for a while, Washu felt embarrassed while Clay rocked his head as he thought of his music. Finally a young plump red-cheeked boy came in gasping for air "Here sir." He panted.  
As he gathered his breath back Washu and Clay got up off their seats and stood behind Grimshaw.  
  
"You are to take these two students to…" The head typed a few things into his computer.  
  
"Ah yes…Science Deck 34 room…7."  
  
"Yes sir. Right away sir."  
  
Washu stared at the computer in interest. It had seemed to appear from nowhere, she found this fascinating. She tailed on behind.  
The head pressed his hands together in thought. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, young one…" He whispered to himself.  
Washu followed very closely behind Grimshaw (not wanting to get lost) they waded their way through the crowds to a free elevator and flew to Science Deck 34. It was quite a bumpy ride. Washu who felt her dinner come up her throat and go back down again clutched on to Clay tightly.   
  
Grimshaw seemed used to the ride and sighed with boredom. He was very much older than the two, at least 25 whereas Washu's 16th birthday was weeks away Her father was a busy man who was always away on some business or other and was in favour of her learning from an early age.   
They came to a door marked "7" and Grimshaw opened it up to them. In the corner there was a bunk bed and a chest of drawers under the viewpoint. The videophone was supported by a stand next to the drawers with a nice comfortable chair in front of it. Clay immediately jumped up to the top bunk, claiming it for himself. Washu really didn't care about such matters. There was a desk build on top of the chest of drawers where they could study, a built in bathroom and a huge alarm clock that would make SURE they woke up and got out of bed in time for lessons.  
  
"You both okay then? Cause I gotta split, late for English class." Grimshaw asked.  
  
"Sure we're fine!" Clay yelled bouncing up and down interrupting Washu who was about to ask about meals.  
  
"Oh by the way all major events will be broadcast on the intercom. Your uniforms are in the bottom drawer." He said pointing to a speaker in the corner and then at the bottom drawer. "They'll broadcast certain lessons you have, mealtimes and other stuff." And with that he left.  
Washu looked around, tapping the silver walls and looking in the drawers where she found a few old comics and some bubblegum left by old students.   
  
"My mom says living here should be fun." Washu said.  
  
"That's what they ALL say."  
  
"What do you mean?" Washu said pouting.  
  
"They want you to think it's nice so you'll stay, really the meals are horrible, people are mean and the lessons are boring!"  
  
"Not true! Grimshaw was nice!"  
  
"He was older! He couldn't wait to ditch us!"  
  
Washu stuck her tongue out and dived onto her bed. Already she felt homesick. Not that you can call a ship much of a home. She and her mom had been living on that ship for 3 years ever since her father left on a business trip to Jurai. He still hadn't returned. There was a huge search on Jurai but he was never found, presumed dead. Leaving them with nothing but the ship. Washu's mom, a member of the Galaxy Police worked hard to earn money to send Washu to Royal Space Academy.  
  
"Yoohoo…" Clay smirked waving down at Washu who was daydreaming; she awoke from it in a start and jumped up banging her head. Clay snickered. He jumped down from his bed to look at her.   
  
"Let's try on our uniforms!"  
  
She forced a smile and the two wandered over to the bottom drawers and looked at their uniforms, each took turns using the bathroom to change, still feeling a little shy.  
  
"Comfy but weird!" Washu giggled. "I could get used to it."  
  
Clay took his go; he jumped out of the bathroom a little while after struggling.  
  
"Um Clay…Your pants are on backward." Washu giggled.  
  
Clay who was having a blast looking at how dumb looked down.  
  
"Huh? Oh… ARGH!" He dived back in and then came back out scratching his head in embarrassment.  
  
For Washu the uniform consisted of a black academy sweat with green stripes, a white cloth belt holding her black skirt in place. Clay however had light green baggy pants, an academy long sleeve t-shirt, a black belt and an academy badge.  
"I guess we're all ready for the academy!" Washu smirked, dancing around in her uniform, which fit perfectly.  
She opened the main door to see hundreds of students walking up and down. Some were her size; others look much older.  
Washu gulped and closed the door again, not wanting to get squashed. She stared up at the intercom wishing it would tell them what to do.  
  
"Don't worry." Clay said, seeing Washu was upset.  
  
*** BING BING BING***  
  
All new students in Science Deck please report to room 23 for a briefing and schedules. That is all  
  
*** BING BING BING***  
  
"See, what'd I tell you?" Clay said comforting her.  
  
When they opened the door again the hall was deserted; everyone had probably gone to their lessons. This made Washu feel much better. The two had a slow walk up to room 23; which wasn't all that far away. When they opened the door a friendly old man greeted them.  
  
"Hello there. Are you two new? Good. Take a seat." He smiled.  
  
There were few other students with them; the two took seats near the front next to a small pale-faced boy with long grey hair. He was not in his uniform either but he looked rather posh and took notes of everything the teacher said.  
  
"Well hello newcomers. I am Professor Rogers, the head of Science Deck."  
  
The pale-faced boy scribbled away as Washu listened eagerly.  
  
"Your first day is always a bit hectic. You don't know where to go, what lessons are next and all sort of questions arise but soon you will become accustomed to the academy. I will now hand out your planners in which you can keep notes, write down homework and keep track of your schedule, which is in the back."  
  
Soon a silver plated spiral bound book dropped in front of Washu; she picked it up and flicked through to the back where she saw her schedule, she would have science for 3 hours followed by IT for 3 hours! She looked at the initials of who she would have. "T.R" was for science, she looked at the bottom to see that she would have Professor Rogers himself for science. For IT there was "B.P" a Professor Pickering. She couldn't help but smile but when she saw the grim face of Clay she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"What? What is it Andrew?" Washu asked.  
  
"Clay! I hate Andrew!"  
  
"Right, sorry."   
  
"We have the same teachers but…Pickering. He's a pain in the behind. A friend of mine, Angelica, Angelica Tokimi has him." Clay sighed.  
  
"Why's he so bad?"  
  
"He doesn't like people 'rushing ahead' he's so slow and hardly knows what he is talking about. He always shouts at everyone."  
  
"He can't be that bad." Washu said trying to smile but Clay remained grim.  
  
"That concludes this meeting. Since you are new you are to take 2 hours to prepare yourself, that means you first lesson will only be for 1 hour."  
  
Washu felt her stomach churn, she didn't want to meet Professor Pickering at all; but in three hours she would have to. She followed behind Clay who stormed towards room 7.  
The pale-faced boy who was much younger rushed towards her. He obviously liked her.  
  
"H-Hello." The boy stuttered. Washu turned around from Clay to face the young boy.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Um…I was wondering if you knew the way to room 56. That's my room ya see and i…haven't found it yet. I lost the person who was supposed to be taking me."  
  
Washu smiled sympathetically, taking a strange liking to him.  
  
"Well how about we ask Professor Rogers?"  
  
She held the young boy's hand and walked him back to Professor Roger's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh hello there! You again?"  
  
"Hello Professor Roger's, I'm Washu! I was wondering if you knew the way to room 56. This boy is lost." Washu laughed.  
  
"Well aren't you a saint Washu. Yes, take elevator 2 and room 56 will be nearby."  
  
"Thank you Professor Rogers!" Washu smiled. She walked the young boy to the elevator marked "2" and rode with him. This time he clutched on to her as the bumpy ride began. Washu who was now seen as an older, trustable figure couldn't grab on to him now could she? She simply forced the sick in the stomach back down. The glass doors opened and they walked forward (a little dizzier than before)  
They walked on to see room 54, sure enough 2 doors down was 56.  
  
"Yay! Thank you miss Washu!" The young boy smirked, he wrote down "elevator 2" in his pad. Washu opened the door for him and repeated what Grimshaw had taught her.  
  
"Well here you are then. The intercom tells you of most events. Bathroom's to the left, your uniform is in the bottom drawer of your desk!"  
  
"Wow Washu you sure know a lot!"  
  
"Yeah I know! Well I better go!"  
  
The boy ran around the room and before Washu closed the door; plainly said.  
  
"Oh by the way, my names Kagato!"  
  
Washu closed the door and thought to herself as she leant against it.  
  
"Ka-ga-to?"  
  
It was a name she found familiar, as if she had read it somewhere. She shrugged it off and rushed back to the elevator and this time clutched her stomach throughout the small ride. She ran back to room 7. Clay was slouched on his bed.  
  
"How's your BOYFRIEND." He sulked.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! He was lost! Why do you care?"  
  
Clay blushed; he turned over to hide it. Washu smirked and sat down on the desk, she flipped open her planner. It explained allsorts in depth. She read about the actual station first.  
  
--  
There are 6 main departments, Science, IT, English, Math, Space Studies and History, each of these departments has 100 decks, in each deck there are 100 rooms, if 2 people are in a room then how many students can fit aboard the academy?  
--  
  
  
Washu read it aloud and thought to herself. She was never good at maths. 120,000 Clay sighed.  
  
"Thanks A LOT! I was trying to figure it out for my self!"  
  
"Well Excuuuuuuuse me."  
  
Below that it read:  
  
--  
There are currently 107,546 students and teachers aboard. How many rooms are vacant?  
--  
  
The "107,546" was flashing digitally; Washu found it astonishing as the numbers slowly went up.  
  
"12,454. Currently." Clay yawned with ease.  
  
"Ugh! You meany!"  
  
Clay laughed and Washu pouted flicking the page and reading about the elevators with could be configured to ride at warp speed if necessary but were currently at 120mph  
As she read for hours she became to like the realms of science, anything was virtually possible, make up and boys were long forgot in her mind. The sudden bliss of science was interrupted when Clay jumped off his bed. He had looked at the clock.  
  
*** BING BING BING***  
  
All new students, your preparation time is over. Please go to you first lesson, which will last only 1 hour.  
  
*** BING BING BING***  
  
  
Washu closed her planner and from her suitcase took a small bag; she put it on her shoulders and marched on without Clay. The voice on the intercom she now recognised as Professor Rogers; she marched onwards to his lesson wanting to know more about science, NEEDING to know more. Clay ran towards her gasping for air. He sulked again.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked sternly.  
  
"I have a NEED!" She said triumphantly, opening the door of room 23.  
  
"Welcome back again Washu!" Professor Rogers smiled; he flicked his silver hair back and took his pointer out. A long screen folded down from the ceiling.  
  
Washu took a seat next to Kagato; all the seats were then taken so Clay was forced to sit at the back next to a bunch of giggling girls who sniggered as he sat down, they whispered to each other about him as the lesson progressed.  
Kagato was now in his uniform and looked rather handsome to Washu; it was either that or she was too dreamy thinking about science to notice really. Professor Rogers tapped the screen.  
  
"As you know this is a brand new term and I am now teaching you new first years." He smiled looking at Washu and Kagato.  
  
"The teacher's often say I'm too soft and should be more strict but my theory is be kind, get you accustomed to science."  
  
"Pssh." Clay groaned.  
  
"Is there something you would like to say, maybe you could teach my lesson, _Professor _ Clay?"  
  
"N-No Professor…" He blushed, slouching down into his seat. Washu smirked. She was feeling much more happier now, Kagato was much better than Clay. It was time to make him jealous. She edged closer to Kagato and saw from the corner of her eye that Clay was steaming. Throughout the lesson on the "Masse's" (which Washu found interesting) she helped out the people on her row, especially Kagato and smirked with satisfaction.  
  
They hit the books and answered several questions and learned of a great mass attack that lead to the destruction of some of the galaxy police and Jurai's best ships. Washu read on past what they were supposed to; wanting to learn as much as she could. Every single question she put her hand up to answer. She herself did not believe her transformation from a boy loving looks freak to a science freak.  
  
"So can anyone tell me, detailed from what you have learnt, exactly what a mass does?" Professor Rogers asked, beaming down at his new pupils. He looked bleakly as no hands went up.  
Washu felt herself blush, she wanted to answer but didn't know if she was right. She took the chance after a deep breath ad raised her hand.  
  
"Ahh Miss Washu. Please go ahead."  
  
Washu stood up and cleared her throat, she could feel Clay's eye in the back of her head, stabbing at her.  
  
"I..I.."  
  
She tried to calm herself but those eyes seemed to pierce into her. She looked down at Kagato who was smiling pleasantly, looking up at her. It made her feel better and she started over.  
  
"...The masses act as a group and they follow the will of the leader, which is the brain that decides the behaviour of the group but when the leader senses any other will stronger than it's own they will accept it as their brain and act accordingly. When attacked or exposed to extreme tension they will attack by shooting out parts of their bodies and the enemy, to find why this is possible we have to examine their physical structure. They are composed of the material, neutral material and the anti material necessary. The anti material normally encased in the neutral material is disturbed as part of the neutral material is destroyed by exterior stimulation which results in a counterstiction-"  
  
"There is no need to go on Miss Washu." professor Rogers laughed. "You have researched further than you needed to go. That was excellent."  
  
Washu blushed and sat back down, Kagato smiled at her whereas Clay slumped at the back, pouting. The bell rang, echoing in the hallways. Washu felt her heart (which was very high with pride) drop to an all time low. Professor Pickering's lesson was next for a whole 3 hours. She checked her schedule once more but to her delight she did not have him for the rest of the week. She sighed with relief; she would only have to put up with 3 hours of him. She checked tomorrow's lessons, which were normal 2 hour ones. Space Studies then Science followed by History.  
  
"Hey Washu?" Kagato asked, waving in front of her face. Washu blinked out of her daydream and carried on with him. Staying close and away from Clay who she had come to despise for his childish ways.  
  
"Miss Washu. Please stay behind." Came the voice of Professor Rogers as Washu turned the corner towards the door, she sighed.  
  
"I'll wait outside." Kagato smiled.  
  
Washu turned back around and walked up to Professor Rogers who threw his silver cape behind him and cleared his throat.  
  
"You have a talent Washu. A real talent."  
  
"Well i…thank you professor."  
  
"I have something that may interest you."  
  
He put his hand out to reveal his computer, which faded in, he typed in a few things and out of a black hole came a small book. Washu who had been watching all this was amazed. The professor handed her the book; that read "Advanced Scientific Theories and Methods"  
  
"This may interest you. Most students read this in their 4th year."  
  
Washu stared down at the book hopefully. She couldn't wait to open it.  
  
"If you have any problems come to me okay?"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
They both smiled at each other and Washu rushed out remembering her next lesson. Kagato awaited her return outside with a grin.  
  
"Your carriage awaits fair princess." He laughed sliding towards the elevator with his hands out. Washu giggled and walked towards the elevator; sweeping passed Kagato she felt a strange force. Time seemed to stand still for a second. She looked deep into Kagato's eyes to see red, blood red. She clutched her head for a second and walked inside. Kagato closed the door and smiled up at her.  
  
Washu forced a smiled and put her newly acquired book into her bag, quickly checking her schedule to se that she was in IT Deck room 50. She typed in the co-ordinates quickly and they zoomed off up the academy. On the way they saw through the glass hundreds of other elevators riding up and down at incredible speeds, Washu's stomach seemed to be getting used to the impact of the ride so had Kagato's.  
  
Kagato looked at his watch every few seconds. Due to their delay they were already 5 minutes late. Washu who was too busy to think of Professor Pickering was lost in thought. Why had Professor Rogers given her that book? Why after only a few hours of being there did he trust her?  
She puzzled it over for a while but thought once again was stopped as the glass doors opened to reveal the shining silver panels of the hallway. They rushed towards room 50 and knocked on the door. Washu who was stood in front was first to breathe the dense air coming from the IT room.  
  
"Sorry we're late professor…" Washu said staring up at Professor Pickering who's long cape was black all the way down, his fingers seemed to twitch (he'd obviously being using a computer for many years) his eyes were thin with bags under them and his cold smile made Washu's stomach turn over once more.  
  
"And what possible reason do you have?"  
  
Washu stammered for a moment, seeing Clay at his desk glaring at her.  
  
"Professor Rogers, he wanted to see me after the lesson."  
  
"Have we been a bad girl already?" He jeered.  
  
"No Sir. He commented me on my great work."  
  
"Is that so. Well I don't think so greatly of you. You're 10 minutes late, as is your friend and you backchat me like some little punk."  
  
"Whatever." Washu yawned and pushed passed him, Kagato rushed quickly with her.  
  
Pickering stared at her for a moment in disbelief; snorting like a bull.  
  
The whole class stared at her as she pranced towards her seat and sat down, Kagato next to her.  
  
"Damn you Washu." Clay sneered.  
  
Washu was feeling too happy to quarrel with teachers, she smiled blissfully as Pickering began his lesson on advanced typing skills. A topic, which most teachers would do in one lesson but he decided, was fair to work on for the whole of the term whereas most other classes would move onto using cybernetic computers. An exciting topic in which they would learn to create their own computers to call upon whenever they felt like it (which was what the academy head and Professor Rogers had done)  
  
For their topic they would however practice on computers from an earlier age, normal computers with a keyboard, speakers, flat box and a huge amount of wires with slow loading times.  
Washu took her place in front o the ancient computer and sighed. 3 whole hours of typing skills, what could be more boring then going over the same task over and over until you got it right? Well probably maths problems but at least math was not a part of Royal Space Academy.   
  
Pickering seemed to take great interest in Kagato, often moving over to see him and they would talk a lot. Washu as usual, shrugged it off. Not wanting to investigate. Clay sat near her and showed off his typing skills to the people nearby. He typed quickly, quicker and more accurate than anyone in the class. Washu smirked as Pickering walked over to him.  
  
"Professor Clay. I know how much you must love typing but there is no need to be big headed." Pickering said sternly, Clay muttered a few words under his breath and began typing again.  
  
"What was that? Something you'd like to add Professor Clay? Perhaps you'd like to share it?"  
  
Washu forced her giggles back as she saw Clay turn bright red but still a thick vein on his forehead looked like it would burst.  
  
"I said...You're just as Angelica said you would be."  
  
"Ahh...Miss Tokimi. She was just in my last class. Your girlfriend i presume and what is this that she said?"  
  
The vein on Clay's head grew bigger and Washu looked closer at Pickering, for a split second she thought she saw a tint of red in his eyes.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! She says your a big ugly ogre who has nothing better to do than pick on people that do nothing wrong!!" He yelled, standing up from his seat and facing Pickering in the eyes.  
  
"OUTSIDE!" He roared. Clay who had been slightly alarmed by the raise in his voice ran out. Washu couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles, as Pickering moved over to her she tried to stop but the force was too strong.  
  
"You find it funny Miss Washu? Then join him!" He yelled pointing towards the metallic door. She sighed, bashing the ancient keyboard before she joined Clay outside. Clay was leant against the side of the wall, his hair covered his amber eyes again, his calm eyes looked sore. Washu gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I...see what you meant!" She said in a half laugh, scratching her head.  
  
"What did you do? Blink?" Clay said, cheering up a bit.  
  
"...Something like that..." Washu said, moving next to him.  
  
They shared the moment together and couldn't help feel embarrassed as Teachers walked past. In particular Professor Rogers. She tried to hide her face a bit put the bright pink hair gave her away...just a little bit!  
  
"Miss Washu? Well I'm not surprised really with him." Professor Rogers said sternly in a tone she had not heard him use yet as he stared at the metallic door with utmost hatred.  
  
Washu blushed, no matter what Professor Rogers always seemed nice. Washu gulped as the metallic doors swiftly opened. She wished Professor Rogers would come back from the corner he turned around. Sure enough the long slick black cloak of death, which covered Pickering's dark emerald robes, dragged along the floor towards her.  
  
"Now Miss Washu, explain to me what you found so funny."  
  
"Well i...um...i don't know." She sighed  
  
Pickering looked at her as if she had insulted her with 1000 cuss words.  
  
"You DON'T know? Are you STUPID?"  
  
"No Professor. I wasn't thinking..."  
  
"From what i see you don't seem to do a lot of that."  
  
"Well you don't see much then you aged old bat!" Washu suddenly came out with. She clutched her mouth afterwards  
  
The doors remained open, Kagato who was close to the door seemed to be staring directly at Washu. His eyes directly piercing into hers it would seem but he wasn't the only one. The whole class stared in wonder.  
  
"I...I..." Washu stammered, clutching her head.  
  
"What's this Miss Washu? Are you sick? So am I. Sick of your antics."  
  
Washu felt the sweat drip down from her head; a piercing pain wavered across her head.  
  
"Leave her alone! She needs help!" Clay said, standing up from the wall to hold Washu.  
  
Pickering thought for a moment and then looked back at the classroom where the noise of loose baboons had broken out.  
  
"Very well. Take her to Sick Bay." Pickering jeered, returning to calm the wild beasts, his thunderous roar echoed as the doors closed.  
  
"Stupid Jerk." Clay muttered. He put his arm on Washu's back and comforted her.  
  
Washu felt a burning sensation in her throat, as if it had been ripped clean open. She struggled to breath and the more fought it the weaker she felt. Each of her muscles tensed and she dropped limp into Clay's arms as her world turned black.  
  
Inside, Pickering moved over to Kagato once more and whispered into his ear with a sharp yet almost silent tone, warning him of something. The doors slid open again and Clay carried Washu inside, struggling slightly with her. Pickering moved away from Kagato towards Clay. Without saying a word (sensing Clay's problem) he brought up his own cybernetic computer and typed in a few commands.  
A strange device in the corner started up.  
  
"It is a teleportation device." Pickering grumbled. "Step onto the pad."  
  
Clay carried Washu over and stood onto the pad. Pickering typed in sickbay into his computer. In a flash of pure green energy Clay felt his feet go numb, as he seemed to be falling. The light blinding him as he struggled to find his way and then...he opened his eyes. Clay was stood on the pad, but in a different room. The strong smell of disease crept up his nose. He was still holding Washu too, her face looked a little paler than before. As he gently putting her down on the table the doors slid open; an elderly woman walked in. Her straightened her hairpin and clutched her flaky chin as she circled the bed examining her; paying no attention to Clay.  
  
"Decreasing heartbeat...paler skin...thin breathes...Coldness of the body... The young one has Hypothermia."  
  
Clay blinked for a moment, staring repeatedly at the two.  
  
"Hypothermia? Here? You must have it wrong matron."  
  
"My diagnosis is always correct. Always. Has been for the past 700 years."  
  
"But she - she was in the corridor."  
  
"We shall discuss it with the young lady when she stabilises. Shouldn't you be at your lesson?" She suddenly said in a sterner manner. Clay backed away from her but turned to look back at Washu again. He sighed and stepped back onto the portal, which took him immediately back to Professor Pickering's room.  
  
"Ahh...back so soon? Take your seat and continue with no more cheek Mr Clay. We wouldn't want you seeing the Head on day one now would we?" He smirked.  
  
Clay grumbled again and took his seat, devising ways that would tick Pickering off. Word quickly spread around the classroom as what had happened to Washu. Rumours flied in with the truth and in a few minutes is had gone from hypothermia to "Bitten by a giant poisonous space caterpillar."  
  
Down in sickbay Matron was watching over Washu, monitoring her pulse and temperature.  
The pulse speeded up and the temperature rose as Washu shifted into a dream state.  
  
She was back on her ship, which was drifting out of control. She stammered around as the ship rocked. She tried desperately to get to the cockpit to see her mom. The ship shook violently, throwing her around. Out of the cockpit marched Kagato. He walked silently (the impact not effecting him) towards her.  
Washu reached out towards him screaming for help but he replied with only a sneer. His red eyes glinted and he reached for his sword. The dream was over in a slice.  
  
Washu screamed out in agony and sat up. Gasping for air as the hot sweat trickled down from her forehead. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She struggled to see and blinked a few times. Matron checked her temperature and pulse...They slowly returned to normal.  
  
"Wh--Where--What--Who..." Washu gasped.  
  
Matron rubbed her back and hushed her. "You were brought in deary. Hypothermia."  
  
"Hyp--In space?"  
  
"Strange it is. But now you are fine."  
  
"Ka-ga-to..." Washu sighed breathing heavily.  
  
She slammed her head back down on the bed and rested. Matron looked at her strangely and read all her details. Before she was allowed out Matron insisted on taking some blood. Washu whispered the name over and over.  
  
"I have to get back." Washu pleaded.  
  
"Step on." Matron sighed pointing to the teleporter. "You shouldn't be up."  
  
"Mr Pickering's room!" Washu yelled, taking no notice of the warning.  
  
Matron programmed it in a hurry and Washu glared in anger as it took her to Pickering's room.  
  
"Ahh Miss Washu...What a pl-"  
  
Before Pickering could make his snide remark Washu stormed over to Kagato and tipped over his chair in anger. Kagato stared up at her through unbelieving eyes. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air (being much younger he was also much thinner and was an easy lift for her) She tightened her grip.  
  
"You! You're doing all this!!" She yelled.  
  
Kagato gasped for air. He pleaded and struggled as Washu screamed.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She yelled bursting into tears.  
  
Kagato looked at her through his calm teary blue eyes as an innocent young child. Washu stared into them and was overtaken by a strong force of light and let go of him, right on cue to be grabbed by Pickering.  
  
"Miss WASHU!" He yelled. She kicked and screamed. Pickering struggled to his cybernetic computer. Out of a small black hole came a needle. He pricked her neck with it and she fell silent, into a drugged and peaceful state that slowly faded to black.  
  
***  
  
"She was in sick bay earlier. Poor girl. Strange case too."  
  
"Anything i should know?"  
  
"Had all the symptoms of Hypothermia and she said a name...Kagato, the boy she attacked. She repeated it over and over."  
  
"Hmm...This is unheard of."  
  
"Shhh...She's waking up. Give her air."  
  
  
Washu reached out her arms; a tight warm grip held them tightly.  
  
"I'm here Washu." Said Professor Rogers in his usual calm voice.  
  
Washu struggled to see, she slightly made out the blurred outside of Professor Rogers.  
  
"I'm here too Washu." Clay sighed. "So is Matron."  
  
"Wh--What happened?"  
  
"Shh...Don't try to speak."  
  
She felt yet another small prick, this time on her arm. "Please...don't lea-" Washu drifted off once again.  
  
Clay talked to the two for a few moments. Pickering's class had finished hours ago and with the incidents that had occurred word was spreading quickly.  
Kagato had talked with Pickering for quite some time afterwards then returned to his room in a saddened state.  
  
Matron gave him some pills and told him what to do. The two staff said their goodbyes and left Washu in Clay's hands.  
  
"Kagato...." Washu cried out.  
  
Back on the IT deck, in the dark room of number 50, Pickering stood floated silently around his room in deep meditation. Contemplating certain conversations and events  
  
"Yes i sense it clearly...Goddess Power...Two forms; they are here...Kagato, I'm keeping an eye on you."  
**_   
~End Ch.1_**  



	2. Poetry And Emotion

**Royal Space Academy**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Washu, Clay, Tokimi or Kagato; they are copyright to Pioneer the great makers of Tenchi Muyo! All other characters such as the teachers are copyright to me.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is here! The plot thickens and more suspects are brought out into this mysterious case. Weird meals, weird poetry, weird cloaked figures. It's all here and it's weird!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  


Chapter 2  


  
**.Poetry And Emotion.  
  
  
  
Kagato slumped down into his chair; he rubbed his neck softly. In a depressing state he opened the top drawer and pulled out his diary. He had written in since he was quite young. He tapped his pen quietly for a moment then began to write.  
  
  
  
  
_Today began depressing as i left my parents far behind me. I lost my guide who was supposed to take me to my room. When i heard that all new students were to go to science deck room 23 i rushed there.  
It was there i might a young pink haired woman by the name of Washu. She seemed nice to me when i explained i was lost. She even took me to my room. But she's way out of my league.  
During Science she helped me a lot with our subject "Masses" She seemed to understand it all so well, when it all seemed to be going well we had IT with Professor "The Demon" Pickering, named by students for his constant cruel behaviour. When we were late he insulted us but Washu shrugged it off! When she laughed at Clay when he was sent out (her room mate/boyfriend i think) she was sent out of the room with him. I peered out of the room when the professor spoke to them in wonder but she seemed to begin weak. I could've sworn i saw a tint of vile green in the professor's eyes!  
Clay took her to the Sick Bay but shortly after he returned Washu came storming in and grabbed me. She choked me for no reason. What did i do but like her? I'm confused she constantly said "Make it stop!" and "You!"  
I'm so confused; i don't know what to do anymore..._  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagato put away his diary and sat back in his chair. He looked out into the emptiness of Space. Come to think of it he hadn't been feeling well either, he had being sick several times and was very forgetful. But his mom had always said it was just a "condition"  
He got up from his chair and stared at the door, contemplating what was the best move.  
He marched out of the room and towards the elevator. He typed in Science Deck 34 and closed his eyes as it speeded down.  
  
The doors slid open and he marched on past the students towards room 7. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before plunging forwards.  
  
Washu lay on her bed clutching her head, which seared with a screeching pain. "Clay...Give me the tablets."  
  
Clay smiled and let go of her hand, he moved towards the drawers and pulled out the tablets he had received from Matron, turning back around he saw Kagato standing there.  
Kagato lowered his small glasses and threw back his silver hair.  
  
"You!" Clay yelled, running forward. He pushed Kagato into the corner. "What the HELL do you want?" Clay raised his fist and hit Kagato around the jaw; the impact knocked him to the floor in a heap.  
  
Washu coughed hard to get her breath. "Leave him!" She croaked.  
  
Clay looked at Washu and then at Kagato, he spat on him and gave Washu the tablets.  
Washu downed two of them and sighed as the pain slowly decreased.  
  
"Why.... What did i do?" Kagato said without looking up at Washu. With the muttered tone he spoke in it was clear he was in tears.  
  
"You want to know what you did? You're in my mind, my thoughts, even my goddamn dreams!" Washu suddenly yelled.  
  
"But I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"I saw you staring directly at her yesterday when she began to feel sick!" Clay jeered.  
  
"So what! I like her! There I said it!" Kagato muttered.  
  
He lowered his head and clutched his aching jaw as Washu thought for a moment. Kagato did tend to look at her a lot.  
  
"I don't know what's happening anymore. All I know is that when I see you is evil, pure evil."  
  
"But I -"  
  
"Get out." Washu said in a much sterner tone.  
  
Kagato got to his feet; his silvery hair covered his eyes as he slumped out. Clay grasped Washu's hand tightly and smiled.  
  
"Don't waste your breath on him. I'll find out what's happening."  
  
"Clay…"  
  
She smiled back at him and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Clay flushed deep red as she pulled back. For the few seconds that her lips touched him he felt light and at peace. Kagato - who was making his way back to his room - was out of his mind.  
  
"If you feel better later maybe we can go to the cafeteria. You haven't had much food."  
  
"Yes…I'd like that very much."  
  
  
  


*

  
  
Kagato laid back on his bed and burst into tears once again. He sniffed as he thought about Washu. About her long pink hair, her wonderful smile and then there was her cheeky yet calm personality. Why doesn't she like me? He thought.  
Throughout the night he stayed there and at 8pm decided to get something to eat.  
He walked out of his room and walked to the elevator. The cafeteria had it's own mini-deck one that wasn't really considered a real deck. Mainly a huge room full of silver chairs and table with a huge counter at the end of the room behind which was the kitchen.  
  
When he arrived there were only a few people. Studying for the lessons ahead or hanging out with friends due to boredom. He looked over and his heart sank. He saw clearly enough Washu's large pink hair. She was sat on a table next to Clay and a much older boy he didn't know - Grimshaw to Washu and Clay - Washu burst into laughter as the three of them shared tales. Clay was halfway through telling them how his dog accidentally got flushed out into space through his toilet when he saw Kagato.  
  
"And my mom - Great just what we need!" Clay sighed.  
  
Washu turned around to see Kagato; one seeing her looking he walked over to the counter.  
  
"It's okay. Just leave him." Washu sighed.  
  
"Anyone I should know?" Grimshaw asked while chomping into his sandwich.  
  
Washu and Clay explained their current "avoiding mission" from Kagato to Grimshaw.  
  
"That's strange. I saw a news report today. It seems the Galaxy Police have picked up strange readings coming from this area."  
  
"It's probably Pickering's alien shite!" Clay laughed.  
  
They all laughed together as Kagato watched on from the counter.  
  
"I'll have a pickled space caterpillar sandwich and a bag of deep fried Juraian daisy petals." Kagato said not looking at the woman.  
  
She handed him the oozing green sandwich and the bag of deep fried petals, which were one of the favoured delicacies of the cafeteria among the students.  
He picked a table where he could see Washu clearly but not too close to her; Clay would probably punch him again if he came any closer.  
  
"If he comes any closer or even speaks to his I'll punch him again." Clay muttered staring straight at Kagato.  
  
"Chill man. The boy seems harmless to me." Grimshaw said flicking back his long fringe coolly.  
  
Washu looked down at her meal, it looked like raw fish guts.  
  
"Err…Grimshaw what did you order me?" Washu said looking up at him in disgust.  
  
He burst into laughter as Clay grinned, biting his lip as not to laugh like Grimshaw.  
  
"Actually we both ordered it. You have had the honour to try out the new dish first."  
  
"Which is?" Washu asked.  
  
"Raw Squid from the Delta quadrant!"  
  
Washu felt her stomach ooze, he spat out the chunk into a power kitchen towel. (Complimentary at each table) Still she laughed along with them but pushed the plate in the middle insisting she had eaten enough.  
Kagato watched from afar and felt left out. Still he had heard and had chuckled. He longed to be with them, as he finished his sandwich and started on the deep fried petals someone sat next to him. A cloaked figure whispered in his ear and then left. It hadn't been so much of a whisper but a deadly sound like a sirens call. He looked at the figure as it walked away and then at Washu who again had burst into laughter as Clay told of the rest of his dog's "Journey to space through the toilet."  
  
Kagato put down the petals, which were unusually delicious and walked over to Washu. Clay glared at him as he spoke to her.  
  
"He calls for you…"  
  
"What…?" Washu said lowering her eyebrows to form a stern look.  
  
"Your father is waiting for you now."  
  
"My…father?"  
  
Washu there and then transfixed in time saw it again, a tint of red glowing deep within Kagato's eyes, a burning flame of terror and anxiety. Washu came out of her trance to see Kagato shaking his head.  
  
"I…"  
  
"If you want sympathy. We ain't buying it creep. Now leave before your jaw gets damaged." Clay jeered.  
  
Kagato stared at them in bewilderment and then at himself. He turned around to see the cloaked figure disappear out of the cafeteria. He raced after him.  
  
"So anyway. There's me talking to my mom and all of a sudden we see my dog pawing the window to come in and -"  
  
  
Kagato raced after the cloaked figure, dodging his way through swarms of students.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Wait up!"  
  
The cloaked figure speeded up and made it to the elevator, the glass doors shut as Kagato banged on them desperately. The figure stared at him but not one element of his face could be seen from under his black hood.  
  
Kagato punched the glass again - too feeble to make any marks - And was greeted by Professor Rogers. "You know that glass is unbreakable."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Bad day? Well I must be going. Business to take care of! About Washu, I believe you." He smiled.  
  
This small yet cheery comment made Kagato feel a lot better, he watched as the professor took a different elevator and then got on the one the hooded figure took but back to Science Deck 34 room. He breathed heavily with exhaustion. The hooded figure was pretty fast. He opened the door to his room to see a girl sitting on his bed; she looked about Washu's age. She had long brown hair fastened back with a bobble and a strange oval head ornament from which sprouted what looked like authentic orange hair.  
  
"Hello there." She giggled in a small squeaky voice.  
  
  


*

  
  
Professor Rogers made his way through IT Deck and came to room 50. He peered through the door window. The room was dark and empty. A small smile spread across his face. He checked that no one was watching and crept in. He emerged moments later with a folder bulging with documents. He walked away just in time as the cloaked figure walked up towards the room and went in and did not come out at all.  
  


*

  
  
  
"H-Hello. Who are you?" Kagato stammered as he eyed her. She was much prettier than Washu, the only thing that he kept staring at were two small green dots next to each other on her forehead.  
  
"Angelica…that's my name." She smirked, her eyelashes fluttering as she spoke.  
  
"H-Hi."  
  
"I know what you are."  
  
"What I am…?"  
  
"Your mind is clouded Kagato."  
  
"How do you…know my name?"  
  
"I know all."  
  
"Okay if this is some dumb joke then please stop it now. You're beginning to freak me out."  
  
"I see. You are too naïve to see what is clouded. Then may your life continue the way it is until you do see."  
  
Angelica walked out of the room, still leaving the strong smell of her perfume in the room. It was sort of hazy and made his nose itch. He went into the bathroom and washed his face, staring at it in the mirror he turned over in his head the things she had said.  
  
"Who I am? What a weird girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the cafeteria Grimshaw shared a few tales, one Washu found was too funny to keep in her laughter. The "Swimsuit contest." In which he had dressed up as a woman and unbelievably won, his cleverly devised "breast gainers" and "perfect hair" really turned out to be balls of tissue and his grandma's wig. He even had a photo to show them, that he kept in his wallet.  
"Treasured memories…" He sniffled.  
  
"So what about you Washu. Any stories? You must have." Clay asked. Slurping his orange juice, one of the only normal things we are used to on the menu.  
  
She thought for a moment then sighed. "None of mine are funny. They're all depressing."  
  
"I could do with loosening up. My stomach's aching from laughing." Grimshaw said.  
  
"Or maybe it was 5 helpings of Martian Fish sandwiches." Clay smirked.  
  
"Yeah that too. Anyway. Your audience awaits you." Grimshaw smirked.  
  
It was now 8:45pm everyone else had eaten and left they were the only ones there apart from the cooks and the servers who were cleaning up.  
  
"Well…My father. He was part of the Galaxy Police's Federal Division. He had a special assignment to track down the infamous criminal Kawasuki. Who I'm sure you've heard of. Anyway I was only little, four to be exact. He left for Jurai and…H-He…hasn't returned since."  
  
Washu lowered her head as Clay and Grimshaw looked at each other now wishing they hadn't asked her.  
  
"I'm sure he'll turn up!"  
  
"Yeah he will! Someday, he'll surprise you!"  
  
"Really think so?" Washu asked looking up at them, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
One of the servers came up to them. "It's 9pm. Closing time now." She smiled, scratching her hair through her hairnet. Her apron was soaked in grease and leftover food and she carried a big black bin with her as she went from table to table wiping the surfaces and binning any remaining rubbish.  
  
They cleared away their things and Grimshaw said goodbye and climbed several staircases then took the elevator to his room. Clay and Washu walked together until they arrived back at their dorm. The heaters had now been activated and their room cleaned. Washu stared at the clock. It was now 9:30. They had walked all the way, wanting to talk for a while and Washu didn't feel her stomach was ready for the elevator after her helping of Raw Squid.  
Clay helped her sit down then went into the bathroom for a cool shower while Washu walked over to her bag, remembering the book Professor Roger's had given her. She read the title once again,_ Advanced Scientific Theories And Methods_  
  
She opened the book, which was soft and the pages seemed new. She studied some information on Masses, which was their current subject then read on about dimensions and how they could be joined up to others with a doorway to and back from them. She tried to concentrate but couldn't help but laugh from Clay's strangled shower singing. When he came out still singing into the shower brush with a towel wrapped around his waist she couldn't help but blush and giggle.  
  
"What? Am I that fat?" He smiled flexing his muscles and straightening his wild blonde hair so it covered his eyes - his usual style - he then went back in and after Washu had finished that chapter he walked back out in his nightwear, a pair of navy blue boxer shorts and a black tee shirt. Washu smirked and closed her book. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a white tee shirt. She too went into the bathroom. Being the girl she was she took way longer than Clay. She finally emerged 20 minutes later wearing those clothes. Her hair had being tied up with bangs hanging out in front.  
  
"Looking sharp!" Clay smirked, winking from the top bunk.  
  
She hit him with her pillow and lay down on her bed. They talked for a while, talking about Grimshaw's stories and in particular what he had heard on the news. Taking it more seriously this time.  
  
"But really…I wonder if it has anything to do with Kagato…"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be an alien trying to destroy us all."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Me too." He laughed. "Washu…Washu…?"  
  
He lowered his head down and looked and saw (through his long hair) that she had fallen asleep. She clutched her pillow smiling throughout her dream. Clay sighed and clutched his pillow in the darkness and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Washu was the first awake next morning. The alarm clock rang at 8am, just how she'd set it. Grimshaw who had assured her it would wake them up was right. The sound seemed to bounce of the walls. She turned it off and looked at Clay who was still snoring. After changing into her uniform, doing her hair and even putting on a little makeup she came out of the bathroom just in time to see Clay fall off the top of the bunk onto the velvet rug on the floor. Yet he still remained asleep. As she went over to sort her books she kicked him once or twice half to wake him up and half for touching her bum yesterday in the cafeteria.  
  
"Dirty." She muttered as she kicked him once again in the head for good measure. She giggled, as his head seemed lop-sided. He groaned and stared at the floor.  
  
"If you're not happy us being roommates you could have told me and not thrown me out of bed." He moaned.  
  
"Don't look at me. You're the one that fell out."  
  
"Yeah…Me fall." He muttered as he took a wash in the bathroom. He didn't put his uniform on until much later. When they had to make their way to their first lesson. Clay was struggling with his pants and trying to pack his bag with his science book and pencil-case.  
  
"Well _ I'm_ ready." Washu smirked proudly as Clay tripped over his pants.  
  
When he had finally changed into his uniform they rushed out of the door and to the elevator. She checked her schedule for the room number and deck and typed it in. Clay put his arm around her awkwardly. Washu smiled needing some comfort, as her stomach seemed to float.  
  
They walked into the room and were one of the first few there. They greeted the teacher who had a brown stubby beard and was almost bald. He was awfully short and seemed half the size of Washu. Soon the class was packed and he introduced himself as Professor Klinck.  
Washu had taken a seat at the back of the class next to Clay. She had originally been at the front but when Kagato sat close she moved.  
  
"In our first topic we will be studying the recent developments of the stars around us. How they live and how they die. The phases after death and so on and so forth." Professor Klinck droned on. His voice was so dull in the first 10 minutes the class was half asleep. When he finished his lecture he slammed a pile of textbooks down on the table, which woke them all up. One girl who Washu had hardly seen snored loudly and woke with a start.  
  
"I need a couple of volunteers." The Professor smirked. He walked around actually looking up at students. "You there - and you. What great volunteers!" He jeered as no one had raised his or her hand. Washu stood up and came to the front the second 'volunteer' was Kagato. Washu pushed passed him and grabbed half of the textbooks and handed them out. Each time she nearly knocked him over when they passed.  
  
"Excellent. You may sit."  
  
Throughout the lesson they read about the birth of stars and then the death of stars. They each took out their pens and in their new books.  
  
"I know what most of you do. You write all neatly on the first page to make a good impression then later in the year you think you can write like cavemen."  
  
"And cave-women." The snoring girl added.  
  
"And women. The point being I want your books to be the best. Keep writing neatly. Now please write the title of Circle Of Life For Stars then write an essay about just that. Whatever you don't finish you will do for homework - Any questions? - Good."  
  
Washu put down her pen after a while and caressed her aching hand. She looked down at her first page and then at Clay's 5 lines. He was humming the same tune he had sung in the shower. He seemed so laid back and didn't care.  
  
"Why aren't you working?" She asked him.  
  
"You heard the old fart. Whatever we don't finish we can do for homework. Our next lesson is on Friday."  
  
"Yeah. We might as well do it now."  
  
"That's 3 days WishyWashy!"  
  
She gave him a small slap, which was more of a feeble hit than anything and continued until the bell finally rang. There was a mad scramble and everyone was glad to get away from the musty smelling classroom that reeked of history.   
  
Science, a subject Washu was looking forward to wasn't much better either. Professor Rogers didn't seem his usual self but distraught and the bags from his eyes seemed they would fall off at any moment. Still it was a fun lesson. They were put into pairs; luckily Washu was with Clay, Kagato with the snoring girl.  
  
They were each given a glass tank containing one "Mass" they each wore safety goggles and protective gloves.  
  
"Now one of you pick the mass up - be careful. If it begins to glare put it straight back in or it'll attack."  
  
"Doesn't look very harmless." Clay sighed picking the small blob up. In his palm he poked it but it remained still staring at him. He poked it again - it twitched. Again and again he poked until its eye widened. Washu straightened her goggles. "Put it back in!" She said frantically.  
  
It glared at them with red angry eyes then began to shoot bits of itself around the room. It wasn't the only one. Several of them had begun spitting parts of themselves all over. Knocking books over, smashing framed pictures and ripping people's clothes. Through the chaos many yelled for help even the professor - ("Be Calm! EEK! Careful- Ouch!")  
  
Washu fought the storm of parts; all the Mass seemed to be acting the same way now. She ducked down and crawled towards the desk. "Send them to another dimension." She yelled at the professor. He looked at her oddly first and then a spark of delight seemed to flash in front of him. He typed a few things into his cybernetic computer and a gate opened - sucking the Masses into it.  
  
"Good…Good, quick thinking Miss Washu." He sighed falling back into his chair as the bell rang.  
  
"Well that was a change from boring lessons." Clay smirked, looking at the damage. Kagato looked down at his uniform. It seemed like a bunch of rags. He wasn't the only one. Many people looked like they had been sleeping rough for months.  
  
Next was History, the dullest subject on their schedule taught by the most boring professor, Professor Thorpe. She was a wrinkled old woman with horned rimmed spectacles and a stern face. As she talked she often tapped the board to wake up the class, they'd often copy a name or a date then doze straight back off again. Today's lesson was based on the Great Goblin Rebellion in the Delta Quadrant, which was a tale thousands of years old. She waffled on and on like an old, dull vacuum cleaner.  
  
Towards the end she copied down the homework - design your own goblin, then rushed out with Clay. They rushed to the elevators and to the cafeteria. Sure enough Grimshaw was waiting for them at a table by the far window, halfway through what looked like an apple pie.  
  
"Is that - " Washu started.  
  
"Apple pie. Fresh apples straight from the ripe trees of Jurai!" He said lifting it up just like one of the dumb commercials. She giggled and went over to the counter - _ she_ was going to order for herself today.  
  
She picked out the same apple pie, not wanting to risk anything else and sat down with Grimshaw. Clay came to join them with the chef's special, which didn't look any better than the squid she had had last night.  
  
"So, have you heard?" Grimshaw asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" Washu asked.  
  
Grimshaw pointed to a sign on the wall  
  
  


**ACADEMY DANCE**  
  
_ Sunday 8PM.  
Formal Wear Only._

  
  
  
Washu sighed; not the expression Grimshaw was looking forward to.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I have no formal wear."  
  
"That's okay! I've been to loads of them. You had go up to the head office reception. They have loads of spares. Pretty good too, much better than my brown tux - GACK. So I just go up there every year and pick something better!"  
  
Washu smirked, chomping into her apple pie with delight.  
  
"In that case. I can't wait either!" She jumped up and the two did a cheery dance; attracting attention from all other students. Afterwards they received an applause, even the servers smiled.  
  
Clay couldn't help but feel a little jealous but still he smiled. "Maybe Washu will dance with me." He thought; not paying attention to the food that dripped from his mouth.  
  
Washu hit him softly again on the cheek. "Hello ikkle piggy wiggy! You're dwooling! Hehe!" She giggled as he slurped it in. He scratched his head awkwardly and pushed the empty plate in the middle. He looked around him and then sat up as he saw Kagato on a table with Angelica.  
  
"What the!" Clay gasped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kagato! With Tokimi? What's she playing at now?"  
  
"Huh?" Washu looked over.  
  
"That's Angelica Tokimi, my friend I told you about."  
  
  
  
  
Tokimi circled her fingers through her hair playfully and smiled into Kagato's eyes.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?" She whispered sweetly to him  
  
He gazed into her deep blue eyes in disbelief. "Please, tell me. I don't understand."  
Then she said it, the phrase that changed his life from that point on, that would in future times corrupt his mind into darkness.  
  
  
  


_When light shines bright in shades of red you see the green that shapes the dead.  
When dark shines dim in emerald green you see the red that is not seen_  


  
  
  
With that she pushed back her chair and walked out leaving Kagato to ponder.  
  
  
  
  
"Good. She's left, finally come to her senses." Clay muttered, watching Kagato. Washu however didn't feel the same way. It was as if she heard their conversation in some way. She repeated the sentence to herself.  
  
"Why are you babbling poetry - do you feel okay - you've gone green. Your eyes look a little red too." Grimshaw smirked.  
  
Washu looked up at him for a moment, a spark had seemed to flicker in her head but then fizzled out.  
  
"What is it?" Clay asked.  
  
"Never mind." Washu shrugged. "Now tell me another story!" She smirked.  
  
They ate their meals, shared stories and then burped in delight as they walked out. "Err…Grimshaw? One more thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Does the academy have a library?"  
  
"Sure! Every academy has a library! Right up these stairs and to the right!" He said pointing to a shining silver staircase with a sign hanging in front of it; 'Staircase B'  
  
"You two go on ahead. I'll see you later."  
  
Clay wanted to go with her but Grimshaw shooed him away. As they walked together he shared a few pointers about getting girls - ("You've got to be sensitive! Not crowd them!)  
He walked up to a girl and winked pointing his finger at her. "Hey doll face."  
  
"Eww. Getaway you creep." She gasped.  
  
"I'll see you later!"  
  
"That really worked." Clay smirked.  
  
Meanwhile Washu walked up the stairs and opened the library door. She looked around a moment at the unfamiliar surroundings. Chanting what she had heard Tokimi say as not to forget it, she marched over to the poetry section to start the first of many days in the library…  
  
**_   
~END CH.2_**  



	3. Of Dances And Dreams

  


**Royal Space Academy**

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Washu, Clay, Tokimi or Kagato; they are copyright to Pioneer the great makers of Tenchi Muyo! All other characters such as the teachers are copyright to me.  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note: **Chapter 3'sa finally here! Sprry for the delay but school's been a pain, add mom fussing over me when i was sick then i found it virtually impossible to reach the computer! For the few people who IMed me and said that Washu was originally a professor and taught Kagato. Well I claim artistic licence :P Besides Kagato's much younger than Washu! *hint*  
  
  
  


**Chapter 3**  
  
.Of Dances And Dreams.

  
  
  
  
  
For days on end Washu returned back to the library after lessons and even during lunchtime. Still she had found nothing about the quote Tokimi had recited and had already made it through half of the poetry section. The library mistress was beginning to seem a little suspicious of Washu who would sit quietly in the corner picking out several of the books then reading them page by page.  
Clay was beginning to get a little restless, even Washu's science book lay forgotten. Clay had taken to spending most of his time with Grimshaw now not wanting to be dragged into reading more books than he had to. Washu's birthday was a few days away. Soon she would be 16. Was it fate that that very day was on the Academy Dance date?  
  
She sighed putting another black book on the shelf. "Perhaps I'm looking in the wrong place." She muttered, looking around but none of the other book categories seemed to fit. Washu was interested in one other place only. The restricted section; available only to teachers. She walked over to it carefully but dared not cross the barrier that led into it.  
  
"Looking for something?" A small sweet voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Washu turned around to see Tokimi smirking at her, her blue eyes glinting.  
  
"You. You're Tokimi!"  
  
"You shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern you. You may be equal to me but this does not concern you." And with that she vanished. Washu looked around bewildered.  
"Equal?"  
  
She resumed her place back in the corner, pulling out a dark red book. The next time Washu stood up was 9PM, the time when the mistress walked over to tell her the library was closed. She sat up - her bottom slightly aching and put the book back.  
When she walked into her dorm she found Clay just coming out from another shower.  
  
"Back from the realm of eternal boredom?" Clay smirked.  
  
"If in your slang that means the library then yes."  
  
He sighed and said, "Why are you spending so much time there?"  
  
Washu stammered for a moment, she thought it best not to tell him of Tokimi's strangeness.  
  
"J-Just extra credit work." Clay didn't believe her but still pretended to be satisfied.  
  
  
The next morning after a lesson she dreaded - maths for 3 long, dull hours. With a teacher that never let you keep up and would always speed ahead. Professor Turner, a tall skinny woman with a face shaped like a horse. She speeded up towards the library but felt a cold hand grasp her arm. She turned around to see Clay.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"But i…I have some studying to do in the library!"  
  
"You're doing some 'studying' with me."  
  
He dragged her off back to their dorm room and slammed the door. He walked up to her slowly with a sort of cheesy grin. "Err…Washu?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked sternly.  
  
"W-Will you…" He thought for a moment of the words to say to ask her if she would go to the dance with him but then sighed.  
  
"Will you…"  
  
"Eat your shorts?" She sniggered.  
  
"NO! Please I'm trying to be serious here! Will you…go to the dance with me?" He said suddenly. He lowered his head expecting like at his old school to be rejected but Washu didn't say anything but lifted his chin up and kissed him softly on his firm lips, both closing their eyes for a moment then pulled back. "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
The next morning she was waken softly by Clay. "Wassamatter?"  
  
"You've got presents!"  
  
Washu grumbled and rubbed her eyes. "What?"  
  
Sure enough she looked at the bottom of her bed, several packages had been placed neatly there. She crawled over, giggling with anxiety. Clay watched as she picked up a pink one with a purple ribbon. Attached to a small box she read the note   
  
_My Dearest Washu,  
Hope this reaches you in time. I called Clay on the videophone to arrange it all, Enjoy your birthday and call me soon!  
Love Mom._  
  
She looked up at Clay and smiled while opening the box, inside was yet another tiny purple box, which contained a pair of purple earrings. She opened a thick one from Professor Rogers, which was another thick science book.   
  
"A book for a birthday present?"  
  
Washu stuck out her tongue at him and proceeded to unwrap one from Grimshaw, which turned out to be a huge amount of homemade fudge and several other delicacies.  
  
"He didn't know what you liked so I told him to get you pretty much anything. I gotta tell ya, he's one hell of a cook!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well while you were in the realm of eternal boredom he took me into the school kitchens!"  
  
Washu forced a smile, she herself wouldn't have a minded a day off to see the kitchens.  
  
"And he's friends with the chef's, they let him hang around and help. They even let him cook whatever he wants."  
  
"Lucky him." Washu sighed thinking of the time she had wasted so far, so put the fudge to her nose and the sweet smell drifted around. A few mouth watering seconds later the two ate a bit. Clay was right, it was very soft and the flavour stayed in her mouth.  
  
Two more packages remained; she picked up the larger of the two and shook it.   
  
"Rub a dub dub what's in the package bub?" She giggled.  
  
It turned out to be a silver necklace with a swirl of red and green in a circle on the pendant. This was from Clay who didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Wow! It's really beautiful!" Washu smiled, admiring it.  
  
"Well I- I didn't know what you liked and that was really the only thing I had. It was from my grandmother."  
  
"Oh…Well, Clay I can't possibly take it." She said, flushing deep red.  
  
"Please take it. She told me it was protection. With the way things are going I think you need it more!" The two laughed and ate some more fudge, which they consumed in minutes until Grimshaw knocked on the door.  
  
While she changed into her uniform the two of them discussed the new security stystem which would be in place later tonight. Grimshaw came up with several weird passwords while Clay settled for one he would remember miles away. When she was ready she headed up to the office with Grimshaw, taking a slightly bigger and gold rimmed elevator. Washu remembered the day when she had been standing right here outside the Head's office with her mom and had met Clay here too.  
  
"Tired?" Grimshaw asked, "You're daydreaming."  
  
"Sorry. Just remembering." She sighed.  
  
She followed her to a small office next to it. A tall hook nosed woman greeted them.  
  
"Hello. We -"  
  
"Formal wear? Come right in." She said softly.  
  
Grimshaw smiled and led Washu into a small room in the back. Several other students were there. Each picked up different dresses and tuxedos; examining them carefully.  
  
"Girls changing rooms are there if you want to try it on." He pointed out.  
  
They each spent a few minutes picking out clothes then both emerged from the changing rooms. Washu came out wearing a light pink gown made of silk. It was a little dusty but she brushed it down and wore white high heels. Grimshaw wore a black tuxedo with black polished shoes. He decided to skip on a hat as they "ruined his do."  
  
After changing back they came out carrying the clothes and helped themselves to bags to put them in. The receptionist smiled at them again as they left.  
  
"We looked jolly smashing." Grimshaw smirked in an odd posh accent.  
  
"Yes. Yes we looked simply divine."  
  
  
Clay's mom had insisted on packing him his own formal wear - ("You're not wearing those tatty old things. I always brought my own when I saw there!") He waited for Washu in the dorm room actually doing his homework for once when Washu came in however he dumped the homework there and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Let's see then!" Clay smirked  
  
"Wait 'till I get changed!"   
  
"So you're talking now…?"  
  
In the time it took Washu to have a shower, get dry, get changed, do her hair, do her makeup, do her hair again and put her shoes on, Clay had finished another two pieces of homework.  
Washu walked out elegantly, feeling a little shy.  
  
"I can't dance with you when you're wearing that." Washu smirked staring at the clothes he wore in his spare time (wore out old trainers, an old blue jumper and black jeans.)  
  
"Oh yeah, right." He said stepping off the bed, not blinking as he watched her. When he walked back out (he had only taken a few minutes.) he found Washu on the video phone to her mom.  
  
"Washu honey, you look amazing!"  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"Oh and is that Andrew?"  
  
"Yes Mrs Hakubi! Hello."  
  
"Is everything okay Washu? We've being picking up strange signals here at the HQ."  
  
"Yes mom. Everything's fine!" She smiled although feeling a little guilty for lying.  
  
"Well you have fun at your dance. I better go the chief wants my report!"  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
The screen faded off and Washu stood up and admired Clay, his hair was a little rough but still he was quite handsome. She raised her arm and Clay took it. They walked out of the door joining many couples on their journey to the dance, which would be held in the cafeteria. They even had to queue for an elevator.  
  
"I don't see how they can fit all these people in the cafeteria." Clay muttered.  
  
"Don't you ever listen in Science? The teachers have probably set up a portal to another much wider dimension." Washu sighed.  
  
Clay who didn't feel like a science lecture right now acted like he understood. When they reached the cafeteria the Head Of School; who Washu had not seen in weeks greeted the crowd waiting outside. "They're still preparing. Won't be long now - you; stop pushing!" He muttered.  
  
Sure enough when they were let in the regular tables had gone replaced with a few lantern lit ones at the back the room, at the front there was a golden stage where guitars, drum-kits and a microphone lay untouched. The dance floor was very wide and lengthy, made totally of glass; as were the tables. Several large speakers hung down from the ceiling.   
The two of them found a table in a far corner and greeted Grimshaw as he walked in with a girl who looked just a little younger than him, her hair was tied up into a bun at the top of her head. She wore light makeup and glass earrings. Her dress was white and made of very elegant silk. The two walked over to Washu.  
  
"Hey Clay, Washu. This is Angelina."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Washu said. Clay however was halfway through a mug of bright red juice and instead put up a hand.  
  
"Well we're gonna get started dancing. Don't feel much like eating"  
  
They said goodbye and found a spot on the dance floor as Washu looked back at Clay with a wide grin. "They seem happy."  
  
The Head grabbed the microphone and called for quiet. "Now appearing on our very own stage all the way from Pluto in the solar system! We have… frozen metal!  
  
Clay spat out his juice, Washu narrowly avoided it. "My god! Frozen metal! My favourite band!"  
  
"Woo…" Washu sighed wiping a few drops off her dress. 'Frozen Metal' started to play a song Washu recognised as the one Clay usually sung in the shower.  
  
Washu tucked into her leg of lamb and enjoyed every piece of it until it was gone, Clay however decided to skip after too much juice. She stood up and took Clay's hand and they found their own spot and Washu lead Clay into a slow-dance, resting her head on his broad shoulders. He felt his stomach drop with nerves as he got a few steps wrong but then Washu took over, seizing his hands she put one on her waist and held the other tightly in hers.  
  
Teachers stuck to the sidelines along with a few other students who didn't have the nerve to or couldn't dance. Professor Rogers was looking bleak, and Professor Pickering's cheeks were red and he had a glazed over look in his eyes as he chatted to a giggling Professor Thorpe who kissed him gently on his cheek, still in a fit of giggles. They had obviously had a little to much wine. They too then shared a small awkward dance.  
  
Clay who was enjoying his quiet dance took another step out of line as Kagato arrived, but not in a tuxedo. Instead he wore green robes and a long silk green cape. His face seemed unusually pale. It wasn't long before he found a girl who'd dance with him. He walked over to the request station and picked something with a little more wild rhythm.  
  
The girl wore a white silk dress and her hair was blonde in long curls. Kagato grabbed her hand and lead her in a vigorous waltz. Soon everyone had moved to the sidelines to watch them. Washu felt a little jealous then grabbed Clay and marched him into the middle. "There's no way I can do that." Clay muttered to her.  
  
She grabbed his hands and waltzed with him. Clay watched what Kagato did then copied, he span Washu round and lowered her down then back up. The dance seemed to revolve around a lot of spinning until Kagato glared at Clay and waged in a "dancing war" with him. At the end all four of them were left panting heavily to a huge ovation.  
  
"Let me catch my breath." Washu said hoarsely as they sat down. Kagato however continued to dance.  
  
"God I hate him. And what the hell is that? It's not even formal wear!"  
  
"Just leave him." Washu coughed.  
  
Kagato never seemed to lose his breath; he danced with girl after girl. Grimshaw was now slumped on a table with a bottle of wine, consuming glass after glass. Washu sat down next to him.  
  
"What's the matter." But Grimshaw only grunted.  
  
"Where's Angelina?"  
  
He only raised his glass to point at a couple, it was Kagato and his danced partner was Angelina who was grinning uncontrollably. He hiccoughed In a drunken manner and poured himself more wine, in a mix of despair and utmost loathing he eyed Kagato. Washu marched over to speak to Kagato when he let go of Angelina and grabbed Washu.  
  
"Let go of me! What is wrong with you?"  
  
But he did not answer, instead he grabbed her hands and danced with her.  
  
"If you don't let go of me right now -"  
  
Kagato did not answer instead he spun her round and danced more forcefully until he let go of her and danced with another.  
  
"What is your problem!" She yelled gritting her teeth. She stormed back to her table but Clay seemed to have vanished. She sat down instead next to Grimshaw who banged in wine glass on the table.  
  
"Have you seen Andrew?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sorry - Clay, have you seen Clay?"  
  
"Went."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Back to his dorm. Saw you and Kagato."  
  
"But we - he…"  
  
She stormed back onto the dance floor and pulled another girl off of Kagato. She prodded his chest hard while badmouthing him. "What are you playing at Dracula? Stop dancing and prancing and start talking. What are you?"  
  
Kagato looked confused and taken aback but still she prodded and pushed. They were starting to attract attention now even frozen metal who were halfway through a hard rock beat stopped to stare at them.  
  
"Tell me!" She yelled.  
  
By now a fire was growing in Kagato's eyes, a fire of deep dark blood red, he finally burst and pushed her back halfway across the room. His cape flew back in a dark wind and students around fled to the back of the room, teachers stepped forward to stop him but a powerful wind swept them away.  
Kagato focused his energy into a small ball then extended it into a vile green sword. He raised it above Washu.  
  
"That will be quite enough." A voice called out. Out of the shadows stepped Professor Pickering. He placed his hand on Kagato's head. Kagato then slumped to the ground and disappeared. Washu was helped up by the professor who looked grim, more than she had ever seen him.  
  
"What did you…?"  
  
"I think you had better return to your dorm." He said sternly as he walked back towards the teachers. The head looked the most amused while others stared at him in bewilderment.  
  
Washu stormed passed Grimshaw, who was quarrelling with Angelina who had rejoined him; she was forcefully trying to pry the wine bottle from his hands, and headed back to her dorm. She smiled at Professor Rogers who forced a smile through his weary and tired eyes. She noticed a small folder he was carrying but when she came to the door she sighed, the new security system had been installed.  
  
"Washu Science Deck Student 325. Password…um…oh damn I know this one hang on…"  
  
"Password Confirmed."  
  
"Damn Clay and his passwords…" She muttered as the door opened. She half expected him to be slumped on the bed in a sulking fit but instead from the top of the bed he watched but did no speak. He sat there while she went into the bathroom and changed into her nightwear.  
  
"Look he dragged me into the dance okay? It wasn't my fault, you missed the exciting bit too."  
  
He still didn't move.  
  
"Do you have to be so stubborn!? Fine be that way."  
  
She clambered into bed and shut off the lamp, muttering as she went to sleep.  
  
"Stop snoring bonehead!" She grunted at Clay who seemed to be snoring, still there was no answer. She flicked the light back on in anger and climbed the small stairs.  
  
Clay was lying face up, but not in his formal wear. What seemed like snoring were moans of pain. She stared at him in horror as small trickles of blood slithered out of his mouth.  
  
"Washu…" He groaned through a mouthful.  
  
She fell off of the ladder in shock, and stared up in disbelief. She gasped, this had to be a dream, it had to be! How she longed to wake up…  
  
  
And she did.  
  
  
She sat up into the darkness in a heated panic. Her head seared in a white hot pain. She flicked the lamp on and looked up at Clay.  
  
"Hey." He said coolly.  
  
"What…You…er…Hi."  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
"Yeah…look I'm sorry about the dance. It was all Kagato's fault." She said trying to move off from the subject.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Why were you calling my name? It wasn't an…erotic dream?" He smirked devilishly  
  
Washu glared at him and launched a pillow at his head. "Bonehead!"  
  
  



	4. Authors Note: REWRITE?

Well it's been ages since I wrote this fic; I remembered it the other day when I was enjoying re-watching the wonderful Tenchi Muyo. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in seeing a new re-written version of this fanfic, its something I feel I can write much better now as I've matured ^_^  
  
Anyway please leave a review if you think I should re-write and continue with Royal Space Academy  
  
~ChibiWashuu1 


End file.
